The broad vision is to develop an Interdisciplinary Research Center in Benign Urology at Stanford University based on the concepts of precision medicine. The long-term goal is to reduce the burden of lower urinary tract symptoms (LUTS) through innovative and precise molecular understanding of benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). The center will be led by an interdisciplinary team with expertise in urology, pathology, genomics, molecular & cell biology, microbiology, and cell-culture modeling. The Scientific Research Project addresses the research goals of the Center with aims that will generate a new molecular classification of BPH and functionally examine candidate drivers within each subclass. These aims will involve sequence-based transcriptional profiling and the development of novel BPH cell culture models using conditionally reprogrammed cell (CRC) technology. Findings will support follow-on translational studies of BPH and LUTS, and provide key resources in minable data and BPH cell models. An Administrative Core will oversee and coordinate Center activities, and an Educational Enrichment Program will motivate future benign-urology researchers through trainee seminars, workshops and research experiences. Together, the Center's interdisciplinary research and educational enrichment activities are expected to make a significant and lasting contribution to reducing the burden LUTS through precision medicine.